1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flexible flat optical cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a flexible flat optical cable (hereinafter also referred to as “FFOC”) is used for wiring in various electronic devices.
As an example of FFOC, JP-A-S63-228528 discloses a flexible conductor that an optical fiber is buried in an insulating support of a flexible printed circuit board.
The FFOC needs to be positioned in electronic devices while being bent. However, the flexible conductor disclosed in JP-A-563-228528 has a problem that, when it is bent to decrease a bend radius of the optical fiber at a bend portion, the optical fiber may be damaged.